regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 086
Wednesday, 1509-03-16 A new day dawns and Georg finds himself with some free time. He decides to go check up on the unicorn in the prison. While he is down there he explores a bit and finds a lengthy secret tunnel. After checking up on the unicorn he returns to his rooms and goes through his new books to see if he finds anything concerning the value of unicorn parts. He finds that several parts are quite valuable but decides on holding off on telling Baron Song this for a while. Instead he goes to visit Margery and informs her of her family's release. She is very grateful and departs for Thornwood almost immediately. Thursday, 1509-03-17 The next day, word reaches the keep of a peasant uprising which Kel Greller goes to stamp out. But Georg uses the next few days to research and do some work in his own burgeoning laboratory. Sunday, 1509-03-20 Three days later Georg using his newly learned spell of Know alignment determines that his Amulet has an alignment of Chaotic Evil. He also receives his first delivery of displacer beast hides from Lance, and true to his word, informs Baron Song of Lance's skill. With plenty of free time, Georg decides to use magic to intensely examine the amulet in an attempt to learn more about its power but the attempt leaves him unconscious and vulnerable for an extended period of time. Monday, 1509-03-28 When he awakes from his stupor, he is summoned to the dungeons by Lord Song. When he arrives he finds the Lord and Kel Greller waiting impatiently. The Lord informs him that they caught a burglar and wishes to know if Georg has magical means to interrogate the prisoner. Georg says he may have an item to help, and goes to question the prisoner, slipping the Paladins ring on as he goes. Before he sacrifices the would-be thief soul to the amulet, he learns that the thief was sent by Vanessa, the previous Sheriff's sister. The Baron, somewhat unsettled by witnessing Georg feed the amulet a soul. Song suggests Georg visit her and ask her to become head of the Lord's Information Network. So at night Georg assumes Wraith form, and visits her. Fortunately for her she is amendable to the Barons arrangement. Tuesday, 1509-03-29 Georg returns to the keep and investigates who leaked the information in the first place. His investigation points to the Cook's Assistant being the mole, and the Baron suggests a nice public hanging to set the mood and enforce public loyalty. That night Georg does an astrology reading on Baron Song and sees a sign of death. Though what that means, he does not know. When he informs the Baron, he requests that Georg ensure that the mole worked alone, which he does, and as a result the Misty Rapids gets to enjoy a public hanging the next day. Wednesday, 1509-03-30 The Baron gives the gathered crowd a rousing speech on loyalty. And after the maid does the hemp fandango, Mother Ulmmin steps forward and announces Georg a monster and calls for him to be purified. Georg counters with his own rhetoric, before riding off with Baron Song, and his words seemed to bite and sway the townsfolk. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes